Diseases of the foot are generally not limited to the foot itself, instead they manifest elsewhere in the body of the person. Some of the foot diseases may be present with just a mild ache, but few other foot diseases can be very severe and may even limit the person's ability to walk or bear body weight. In most of the cases, home care treatments are sufficient for minor foot diseases except when a severe pain is present as a disabling condition and usually needs some type of medical attention.
However, there are a numerous foot diseases which are not easily identified and get into a critical condition due to lack of right treatment at the right time. An example of such a foot disease is diabetic foot ulcer. Diabetes patients often suffer from diabetic neuropathy which causes numbness and loss of sensation in the toes, feet, legs and palms of the patients. And, as a result, the injury in the foot goes unnoticed and eventually becomes a portal for entry of bacteria and infection. Identifying such foot ulcers at their initial stage helps to avail the right treatment at the right time.
Another example of such a foot disease is ‘Gout’, which is a kind of arthritis which can cause an attack of sudden burning pain, stiffness, and swelling in a joint, usually a big toe. The most common sign of gout is a nighttime attack of swelling, tenderness, redness, and sharp pain in the big toe. The monitoring of foot to identify the deformations/inflammations due to gout helps in availing the right treatment at the right time. Similar principles can be applied to Rheumatoid arthritis and other progressive, degenerative foot diseases.
The existing arts disclose one or more special apparatus for capturing the images of the foot of the patient to detect the diseases/disorders in the foot. However, the existing arts do not continuously monitor the foot and the progress of the diseases in the foot. Continuous monitoring of the foot is necessary for an early detection and treatment of the diseases/disorders of the foot. Also, the existing arts demand additional efforts from the patients in monitoring/detecting the diseases in the foot, thereby causing inconvenience to the patients. Hence, there is a need for a means which can continuously monitor the foot of the patients without causing any inconvenience to the patients.
The issues mainly faced in monitoring health condition of the foot of a user are capturing the images of the foot of the user and continuously monitoring the condition of the foot for timely detection of foot diseases and providing a notification about the detection of the foot disease in real time.